Dein lebengegen meins
by Shinigami3


Titel: Dein leben...gegen meines  
Teil: 1/1  
Autor: LittleSun  
EMail: LittleSun  
Fanfiction: Gundam Wing  
Rating: G  
Warnung: death  
Kommentar: Die anderen machen sich vorwürfe weil einer der Gundam   
Piloten starb wegen ihnen (?)  
Pairing: 1x2 und 3x4  
  
Disclaimer :Die GW Jungs gehören nicht mir, sondern ihren Erfindern *leider*.   
Ich schreibe nur just for fun und nicht für Geld.  
  
  
  
"Gestorben am 12.12.2001" stand in gleichgültigen, brutalen, feuchtleuchtenden   
Lettern auf dem Grabstein. Vor dem Grab steht ein Junge mit dunkel braunen   
Haaren und kobaltblauen Augen. Augen in den Tränen schimmern die keiner je   
sehen wird. Der Blick des Jungen starr auf die leblose Gestalt vor ihm gerichtet,  
die Person die nun dieses Grab gehören wird. Hinter dem Jungen stehen drei   
weitere. Ein Blonder der weinend sich an den anderen mit den hell braunen   
Haaren und den starren grünen Augen, deren Glanz hinter ungeweinten   
Tränen liegt. Der dritte etwas abseits der anderen beiden. Seine schwarzen   
Haare zusammen gebunden zu einen kleinen Zopf. Seine schwarzen Augen   
blicken traurig auf die Person die auf dem Grabesbett gebettet ist. Alle vier   
Jungen sehen mit starren Blick auf den so Jungen Mann der nun sterben musste.   
Der Junge der gebettet vor dem Grab zum letzten schritt angetreten ist. Gebettet   
in seinen lagen golden schimmernden Haar. Seine Hände spielend um das Holzende   
Kreuz gelegt. Ein Lächeln auf dem wunderschönen makellosen Gesicht. Ein lächeln   
das so sorglos scheint. Ist es weil er nun seine Eltern wieder sieht? Oder weil er nun in   
den Ort seiner Träume kommt? Dorthin wo doch reine Seelen gelangen?   
Er hatte durchaus eine reine Seele. Er tötete nicht seiner willen. Er tötete um   
der Menschen willen die Frieden wollten und ihn sehnlichst herbei beteten.   
Schützte jene die er liebte.  
  
  
***Rückblende***  
  
Heero:   
Ich sehe wie sich Zechs mit seinen Gundam bereit macht mich zu töten.   
Ich schließe meine Augen und warte auf den Tod. Mein Gedanken sind bei jener   
Person die ich über alles Liebe und weiterhin lieben werde. Plötzlich ein Schrei.   
Ich öffne meine Augen und sehe Ihn, Deathscythe, wie er sich schützend vor mich stellt.   
  
Quatre:   
Ich kann sehen wie sich das Blatt wendet. Wir die so kurz vor dem Frieden standen,  
stehen auf der Verliererseite. The Perfect Soldier steht vor dem Tode. Aber... Über   
meine Lippen kommt nur noch ein Schrei, als ich sehe wie er sich schützend vor   
GundamWing stellt. Ich schreie seinen Namen aber er scheit mich nicht zu hören.   
Oder nicht zu hören wollen.  
  
Wufei:  
Es ist ein schrecklicher Anblick. Ich sehe jenen Menschen den ich Liebe, über alles Liebe,   
meinen Kameraden und Freund töten. Mein Freund getötet weil er uns schützen wollte.   
Getötet von meinen Geliebten. Konnte das Schicksal es so schlecht mit uns meinen?!   
Existiert die Gerechtigkeit denn nicht?  
  
Trowa:   
Ich und Wufei öffnen das Cockpit von Deathscythe. Das was wir erblicken schockiert   
und zutiefst. Duo der einst immer Lachte. Derjenige der sich Shinigami nannte Blut   
überdeckt. Seinen Blut... Ich fühle eine Hand an meiner Schulter die mich nach hinten   
zieht. Langsam drehe ich meinen Kopf und Blicke in blaue Augen.  
  
Heero:   
So schnell ich kann versuche ich zu ihm zu Gelangen. Ich versuche auf ihn ein zureden,  
er solle nicht aufgeben. Doch er lächelt mich nur an und sagte "Ich bereue meine Tat   
nicht Koi... im Gegenteil... ihr verdient ein Leben... meines ist nun vorbei... und das   
dank euch nicht ohne Grund. Ich... ich weiß nun warum ich lebte... ich wache über   
euch....." Ich küsse ihn ein letztes mal... dann erstarrt sein Atem und sein Körper   
verlor den letzten funken leben. Er stirbt in meinen Armen mit einen lächeln auf seinen Gesicht.   
  
Quatre:  
Nur mühsam höre ich Duo´s Worte. Worte die mich zutiefst berühren. Worte die mich  
weinen lassen. Ich sehe wie Heero sich mit Tränen überströmten Gesicht zu uns dreht und   
den Kopf schüttelt. Duo... Mein bester Freund ist Tod. Tod wegen uns... wegen OZ....  
  
Wufei:  
Noch immer starre ich auf Duo´s nun leblosen Körper.... Ich fasse nicht wozu mein Geliebter...   
nein mein ehemaliger Geliebter im stande war... Wusste er den nicht was er uns antat? Weiß er   
nicht was nun gesehen wird? Ich töte ihn.... kann ich das denn?  
  
Trowa:  
Ich nehme meinen Quatre in den Arm... Doch... nichts wird mehr so sein wie zuvor... ich sehe in   
Heeros Augen den Hass... den Hass gegen jeden, den Hass gegen sich selbst. Ich verüble es ihm ja nicht...   
sein Geliebter ist tot und das weil er uns Schützen wollte...   
  
***Ende der Rückblende***  
  
Man erkennt wie sich drei jüngere Gestalten vom Friedhof entfernen. Jeder in seinen Gedanken.   
Jeder Trauert auf seine Art. Leise und in Geheimen nehmen sie Abschied von einander.   
Ihre Trauer um einen Mitglied von ihnen ist zu groß. Ein letztes mal sehen sie zurück zu   
jenen Menschen der ihrer aller Leben rettete. Zum dank an ihn wird eine Träne den Boden   
berühren. Der Frieden herrscht nun.   
  
Tage später findet man die Leichen der drei. Gebettet auf dem Grab ihres Freundes.   
Für alle vier die nun vereint wurde eine Gedenken Statue gemacht . Auf der mit Goldenen Lettern steht:  
  
Als Tribut an die Gundam Piloten die ihr Leben für den Kampf ließen:   
  
Nichts konnte euch trennen nicht mal der Tod.  
Kein Leid zerstörte eure Freundschaft.  
Eure Herzen schlugen im einklang,  
eure Seelen sangen im Chor.  
Auf Schwingen der Gerechtigkeit kämpftet ihr,  
für uns.  
Ihr gabt euer Leben in des Friedens Hand.  
Auf Ewig unser des Friedens Land.  
Spürtet wie manchmal eure Hoffnung schwand,  
Fandet halt und Liebe in des anderen Augen.  
Konntet ihr auch keinen Trauen,  
so wolltet ihr auf den anderen Bauen.  
Geht selbst zusammen den Weg des Todes.  
Seit zusammen in jeder sicht.   
Für uns war ihr ins geheimen das Licht.  
Eure Stimmen vernimmt man im Spiel des Windes.  
Von der Reinheit eurer Seelen ewig berührt,  
unsere Dank euch gebührt.  
Sayonara Gundam Piloten der Hoffnung... 


End file.
